ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother Bear (Live Action Remake)
Brother Bear is a 2021 American fantasy comedy-drama film directed by Jon Favreau and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a live-action/CGI remake of Disney's 2003 film of the same name. Plot Animals in the Film *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) *Arctic Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus parryii) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Boreal Woodland Caribou (Rangier tarandus caribou) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Common Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Dall Sheep (Ovis dalli) *Interior Alaskan Wolf (Canis lupus pambasileus) *Eastern Chipmunk (Ovibos moschatus) *Elk (Cervus canadensis) *Flat-Headed Peccary (Platygonus compressus) *Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) *Glaucous Gull (Larus hyperboreus) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) *High Arctic Camel (Paracamelus gigas) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Meadow Jumping Mouse (Zapus hudsonius) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) *Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *Saiga (Saiga tatarica) *Scimitar-Toothed Cat (Homotherium latidens) *Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) *Stoat (Mustela erminea) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) *Willow Ptarmigan (Lagopus lagopus) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Yukon Horse (Equus lambei) Cast *Kenai - Edward Zo *Koda - Zackary Arthur *Rutt - Jesse Tyler Ferguson *Tuke - Eric Stonestreet *Denahi - Sebastian Stan *Sitka - Dwayne Johnson *Tanana - Julie Andrews *Chinook- Patrick Stewart *Nanu- Ben Kingsley *Tug - Terry Crews *Cliff - Paul Christie *Roc - Daniel Mastrogiorgio *TBA - Asher Angel *TBA - Bailey May *TBA - Andrea Brillantes *TBA - Ryôsuke Yamada Production Disney teams up with Production companies Color Force and Fairview Entertainment to produce that Live-action/CGI-hybrid Remake of Brother Bear while Jon Favreau set to direct it. Release Is it be released in Theatres and Disney Streaming Service. Soundtrack Mark Mancina would return to score the film. Phil Collins would rework his musical compositions from the original film. Six songs from the original film would be included: "Great Spirits", "Transformation", "On My Way", "Welcome", "No Way Out" and "Look Through My Eyes". Trivia * This will be Jon Favreau's third new Disney movie based on a classic Disney animated movie after directing The Jungle Book and The Lion King. * Paul Christie and Daniel Mastrogiorgio were the voices of Cliff and Roc in the original animated film. They are the sixth and seventh actors to reprise their roles for a Disney live-action adaptation of a previous Disney animated production after Jim Cummings and Brad Garrett (both of who reprised Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, also voiced by Cummings since the late 1980s, and Eeyore, whom Garrett voiced previously in Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and recently in Ralph Breaks the Internet, in 2018's Christopher Robin), Nancy Cartwright and Patton Oswalt (both of who reprise Rufus and Professor Dementor in the live-action Kim Possible film) and James Earl Jones (who reprise Mufasa in 2019's The Lion King). * Two new major characters are added: Chinook, a bald eagle, and Nanuk, a grey wol, who both function as spirit guides to Kenai. * Many obscure Alaskan animals, both living and extinct, are featured in the film, including scimitar-toothed cat, Jefferson’s ground sloth, Yukon horses, steppe bison, saiga antelope, Dall’s sheep, musk ox, Arctic camels, and flat-headed peccary. Category:Brother Bear Category:Brothers Category:Bears Category:Remakes Category:Live-action remakes Category:Film Remake Category:Films remakes Category:Live Action Category:Live action Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:Films set in 2021 Category:Films Category:Movies